


The Satyr's Ears

by withinmelove



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon a lonely satyr seeks a playmate to keep him amused during the boring winter months. He finds it in Pose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satyr's Ears

Brendon, a satyr, became lonely when Winter settled into his forest. He saw her constantly at the beginning of her reign as she strolled amongst the trees and put wayward dryads to sleep. She was fixed in that those that slept during her time stayed asleep, no exceptions. Winter was a bit OCD about things like that. It was because of her rigid rules he was bored and friendless when she came around. Of course not that Winter cared about a bored and insignificant satyr. The icy woman rather disliked him for his too loud laugh and lively energy that made her sleeping subjects stir. In response Winter therefore made her temporary subjects comatose giving the irritating satyr only deaf ears from the absolute silence.

In return Brendon kept himself entertained by going down to a pond that was popular with the elite Victorian society. It was a secluded place but Brendon’s personal touches made it cozy, attracting the humans in droves. Brendon liked to watch the humans frolic on the ice for both their and his amusement. Many were clumsy and fell down after frantically flailing their arms to stay up right, but there were a few who had clearly made strides to be superb at it. A young woman who had caught his eye belonged to this second category. 

Pose, was her name, had seen reminded him of a nymph he had once loved with the most seriousness that his nature had allowed him. From then on he had found he could not resist watching and admiring her. Brendon had laughed aloud the first time had had seen her skate for speed. Pose’s skirts and chestnut brown hair streamed behind her as she sliced across the mirror top. He had had to duck down into the brush from the puzzle humans’ looks, but managed to see her come to a stop, her white skirts billowing around her as the chocolate brown bodice rose and fell with her pants. Pose looked absolutely ravishing all pink cheeked and winded, he had thought.

It was then that Brendon decided that he would bring her to his home. Pose would make a pleasant replacement for the dryads who slumbered at the moment. Humans did not slumber as Nature did and in this way he would best Winter. It was a constant game of his to mock the icy season who often took the form of a woman. The plan in mind Brendon was glad he had found a companion, and such a lovely one, who would keep him preoccupied for a time.

The next few days were a flurry of preparation as he made his home ready for Pose. The biggest part had been gathering food that Pose could eat. Winter had sauntered over to him in the midst of him doing so, and asked what did Brendon think he was doing to be so busy this time of the year. It was time for rest, not the party he seemed to be concocting. The satyr had smirked at him, Winter had decided on a male form for the moment, and said a human was soon to be his playmate. Winter’s male but undeniably feminine face had twisted into a sneer as he replied

“You idiot none of that is suitable for her to eat. You’ll kill her. Clearly you know little of humans.” The comment stung but goaded Brendon to observe the humans closer than before. It turned out she was right, as much as he was loath to admit it, and so he began to take their baskets of food along with any stray scrap of clothing. The humans came so heavily layered that Brendon was sure they would be glad to be rid of the burdens. It also gave him the means to prepare soft cozy nests for Pose in the trees he had hollowed out. 

The day finally came for him to begin his masquerade as human. He hummed in a content mood as he picked out his clothes. What had started out as a curse had turned out to be a blessing in the end. Despite Brendon being a satyr he had been given a fully human body with only his goat ears to tell of what he truly was. This bizarre appearance had caused him much strife when he was young, but now on his own it allowed him to socialize at will amongst humans. And it was this very thing he was preparing to do. A cream sweater with buttons along the shoulders paired with sturdy dark pants known as jeans would make his outfit. The latter was favored amongst the working class, but Brendon figured the elite would think he was making a fashion statement. He himself saw no point in social class distinction, but mortals were odd creatures. The same went for the gods and goddesses. Both had some sort of hierarchy in mind that Brendon didn’t even pretend to care about. He simply wanted a good time with plenty of music and wine. 

But though he didn’t care he understood that to be amongst humans it was to be followed. Brendon knew that one did not approach a female unless a friend, fiance, trinket seller or introduced by a friend of said female. It with that in mind that he had chosen a male friend of Pose’s who seemed particularly sociable and cozied up to him. It took Brendon a couple of months to gain Pose’s trust and title of friend, but once accepted he knew she was his. She “fancied” him as they said and he could tell. Pose played with her river of hair more when he was around, and challenged him to races showing off the ease with which she navigated the ice. The satyr grinned at her antics and played his part in reciprocating. 

***

A month later he coaxed Pose away to the words with the excuse that he wanted to talk in private. She had raised her delicate eyebrows at this but upon his further beckoning Pose had given in and followed after him, thick mitten hand in his.

“What was it that you wanted to talk so desperately about?” Pose asked as she held her skirts up to keep some of the snow out of them. Brendon grinned as he watched her unknowingly cross the boundary line into his home.

“I wanted you to come play games!” He replied as he snatched his schoolboy cap off, glad to be rid of it. Pose was just about to reply when he took off his cap and instead stared at Brendon’s goat ears in puzzlement. 

“Are you pretending to be a goat? Your ears look very real if you are.” Pose stated as she reached up and rubbed his ear between her thumb and forefinger. Brendon hummed low in his throat at the pleasant ticklish feeling. 

“I’m not, I’m a satyr.” He answered when she had encased her hands in her thick brown mittens. Pose rolled her eyes as she laughed not believing a word he said. It didn’t bother Brendon in the least. He wanted to play, not convince her he was a creature of their myths that existed. It would get messy and that was without telling her about all the other kinds. Pose’s skepticism was indeed innocent bliss. “It’s time for hide and seek.” He stated before he bolted off leaving Pose laughing and yelling at his back, her skirts frothing as she high stepped through the snow. 

***

Brendon made sure for the first day to pop up often to encourage Pose to continue on, even three times letting her “catch” him. The prizes for her being the food he had made sure was safe for human consumption. Fondness had welled up and overflowed to see his pretend nymph happily eating and gazing at him with such warm chocolate brown eyes. But he could see her amusement flagged as night came on and so revealed himself to her. The relief was clear in her nut brown eyes at the sight of him. She took his outstretched hand as she asked

“Brendon shouldn’t we be getting back? It’s starting to get dark.” Brendon shook his head as he led her to one of his favorite trees, the trunk wide enough to accommodate them both within its hollowed inside. He was tempted to climb in and curl up with her but knew Pose would not like this. 

“You have to finish the game first.” He answered. Pose eyes widened as she gaped at him unmoving from where she stood. 

“Brendon I have to go home! I can’t stay here until the game ends that could be days!” He raised an unconcerned eyebrow at this. 

“Well of course it will take a few days.” She stared at him in disbelief until he suggested she get into the tree if she wanted a warm place to sleep. Pose looked at the tree as if it were dangerous; something Brendon thought was quite a foolish notion. Eventually he (and the cold) convinced her to settle in, and once she sleeping, Brendon hid himself. He couldn’t make the game too easy on her just because she was mortal. It would be no fun then. 

But as the days went on Brendon watched Pose grow more desperate and terrified. The satyr was finding that watching her stumble far less entertaining when she wasn’t laughing and continuing on. At one point Brendon let half a day get away from him before he checked on her. He found her curled up on the ground, nestled between the heaving roots of a huge oak tree. The chocolate brunette smiled at her cute attempt to play him at his own game. 

“Pose wake up! I’m going to take you home!” He called out as he drew near. He tried to quail the dread that dripped down his neck when she neither stirred nor answered. “Pose come on wake up, the game’s done.” Brendon knelt beside her and saw the bleached tone her skin had taken on. “Pose?”

“She’s dying you fool, the cold is killing her.” Winter’s voice slithered over him. Pose did not even stir when he gathered her in his arms. She couldn’t die, that wasn’t what he had wanted. He had just been lonely and looking for a playmate for the winter. “You should have gone to sleep in your tree like your pretty dryads. You see now why order is for the best.”

“Just shut up!” Brendon snarled as he held his fragile mortal nymph closer. Winter’s presence was going to make Pose worse. The emotionless season hissed like the feral beast it was and glided away taking the worst of the iciness away. Brendon made a note to look on his dryads later, Winter was not above blighting them, but for now he was more concerned with Pose. 

***

She trembled violently, her teeth clicking as she recovered from the hypothermia. Brendon had taken her back to his home tree and removed her boots before he rubbed circulation back into her feet and calves. He had then swaddled her tightly in the excess of clothes he had her dress half taken off. He knew her near nudity would cause her humiliation but such concerns were unimportant. Brendon was alerted to her waking up when she struggled in his arms to sit up. 

“Keep still you’re not warm enough to go.” He informed her, his heart aching when he felt her lay her porcelain cold cheek back on his chest. She was critically weak if she didn’t even argue with him on the matter. But Brendon was not prepared for the wound her words would deal him.

“I want to go home Brendon I’m scared.”

It hurt all the more because he knew was the reason for her terror. He held her closer his lips brushing her hair as he said

“I never meant to hurt you Pose. I wouldn’t have made you keep playing otherwise.”

“Just take me back to the pond.” She murmured. The nut brown eyed satyr rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

“I will.”

***

The next morning Pose wouldn’t speak to him until the pond came within sight. She half turned back to him and asked

“Are you still going to watch me skate when I leave?”

“Not just you, but yes I will keep watching.” Pose nodded and turned away taking a few steps before she looked at him over her shoulder. 

“When this horror has faded I might bring my friends to come play if you behave.” Brendon bowed his head in shame as he murmured

“I would love that.”

Pose gave a curt nod before she turned, her skirts whispering over the snow as she left him. But soon enough she would be home and this time Brendon could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Indeed this Pose is from Panic! at the Disco's "Girls/Girls/Boys". That is in name only.


End file.
